


Daring

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Surprise, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flying on Earth, Hobbies, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Silly, Sweet love, Trapeze, Wordcount: 100-500, rated T for innuendo and language, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: When the world doesn't end and they have all the time in the world, an angel and a demon try something new.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: An Eventful Surprise





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/gifts).



> for the lovley and amazing [ Bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/pseuds/bisasterdi)! 
> 
> In grateful appreciation for all the work that she puts into every event and the creation of the GO Events Server. It's been so amazing to be part of this supportive community. Thank you so much for all your work. We are SO happy to have this place to meet new and amazing people. Thank you 100 times over! <3

“Hold still, ange!! For fuck’s sake.” 

He rocks to the side to try another grip but he’s sweating and his hands slide right off. Crowley is in a position he has NO idea how he got into. He’s twisted to the side with the angel’s head in between his legs. He’s gasping a bit as he tries to maneuver his way to a more comfortable position for his legs. 

“I AM still Crowley! If you can’t handle this how will you possibly be able to use the swing properly?” He’s wobbling a bit as Crowley twists in his grip. 

“Remind me again why we are doing this?” His skin tight leggings are riding up and he keeps getting distracted by the angel’s breath on his thigh. 

“It’s supposed to be fun Crowley.” the angel huffs right into the crease of the demon’s leg and damn Crowley’s going to fall down in a heap if he doesn’t cut it out. 

Crowley takes a breath and tries again. 

He reaches his arms out as the swing comes towards him and grabs it right as it swings over him. The momentum pulls him upwards and the angel laughs beneath him. 

“Yes! You’ve done it my dear!” He moves out of the way as Crowley swings back overhead. 

Crowley swings his legs back for more momentum to take him higher. He’s grinning, he can feel it on his face. It wasn’t easy doing things the human way but Aziraphale is right, this is fun. The upswing makes him feel weightless and he loves the swoop of his stomach as the swing arcs back. 

He lets out a whoop as he lets go and drops down beside Aziraphale, overbalancing a bit and letting himself plop down on the mats. The angel is looking at him with that smile that could light up a city block and he drops down to sit beside him. 

“That was excellent Crowley. A bit rocky at the beginning but lovely at the end.” Aziraphale gives him a squeeze as they wait for the instructor to move on. 

Crowley looks at the only being in the universe he’d willingly get on a trapeze for and smiles. Next time it’s going to be gorgeous to be the one to catch Aziraphale in mid-air. 

He is surprised to find he can’t wait. 


End file.
